Amar a Dos
by FrancisHHr
Summary: Un juego muy peligroso lleva a nuestro rubio a una terrible desesperación al verse atrapado por dos amores imposibles que lo llenan hasta en lo más profundo. ¿A quien elegira? GDHr --SONG FIC--


_**Disclaimer: **nada de estyo me pertenece, sólo la historia. Todo es propiedad intelectual de JKRowling.. Y de la WB.._

_**Aviso: **Este fic lo escribi hace mucho y hoy lo termine, que emocion! Hay una pareja que antes me fascinaba pero fue rapidamente reemplazada por HHr, espero que todos los fanaticos DHr y DGles guste, y espero haber capturado la escencia de estas parejas.._

_**Dedicado a: **Mi primo Milenquito.. _

_Este fic es Song.fic-One.shot Espero que les guste, porque a mi esta canción me fascina. Amar a dos - Carlos Baute.. Como ya saben es Ginny x Draco x Hermione. Esta en 2º persona siguiendo los pensamientos del rubio.. Espero que les guste._

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

_**ooooooooooooooo**_

**Amar a Dos**

El castillo estaba solo y muy frío, era pleno invierno, todos dormían excepto un prefecto que vagaba por los pasillos tratando de enderezar y comprender su vida.

"_No vuelvas a insultar a mi hermano¿oíste?"_ Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de un chico. Esas mismas palabras lo habían condenado. Y no sólo esas palabras. Recuerdos llegaban a su mente_. "En que te afecta que pasee por los pasillos, también soy prefecta ¿lo sabias?"_, decía otra voz muy distinta. ¿Cuál elegiría?

**_Las quiero conmigo  
me siento tan solo y tan perdido  
mujeres distintas mi aire y mi fuego  
como renunciar._**

Si, eran dos chicas muy distintas, que complementaban a la perfección, produciendo una ola de sentimientos en el rubio como nunca nadie lo había hecho. No sabía como dejar todo eso. ¡Era imposible! Una tendría que sufrir y no podría soportar recibir sus miradas.

_**Es que una me besa encendida, traviesa  
y sin pena me hace olvidar el pudor. **_

Ginny llegaba a su mente, todas esas tardes cerca del lago, ocultándose del resto. Lo pasaban excelente. En verdad la quería, jugaban y se reían, eran verdaderamente felices. Pero no estaba sólo la pelirroja en su corazón.

**_Mientras que la otra es mas que una princesa,  
es la calma y un sexto sentido  
que salva mi amor._**

Pero ahí aparecía Hermione, centrada, tierna y calmada. Le enseñaba a ser una persona. Le enseñaba a amar. Como podría dejarla a ella. Por años la había insultado pero ahora fue diferente, la logró conocer y se enamoró. Pero no solo de ella. Ese era el problema.

**_Las quiero conmigo  
me siento tan solo y tan perdido  
mujeres distintas mi aire y mi fuego  
como renunciar._**

"_No puedo abandonarlas"_ Antes que aparecieran se sentía solo. Sabía que no podía seguir jugando con ellas, pero se desorientaba sin su amor. Ambas eran diferentes, complementaban y llenaban ese vacío que tenía en el corazón. No podía. Tiene que haber otra manera.

_**Amar a dos es mi secreto escondido  
del fruto prohibido y de un corazón.  
Amar a dos siempre camino en el filo  
pendiendo de un hilo que me ata a su amor,  
las quiero conmigo, o se me abre un abismo  
ya no existo, vivo confundido perdiendo  
lo digno por amar a dos, amar a dos. **_

Había logrado mantener todo en el más profundo secreto. Ante su compañeros de casa andar con dos Gryffindors era una deshonra. Para ellas era muy peligroso. Por lo que había hecho acordar no decir nada a nadie. Su corazón guardaba el secreto en lo más profundo. Pero muchas veces había sido por poco descubierto. Era muy peligroso. Sólo el cariño que ellas le profesaban lo hacía seguir. Pero ya se estaba hartando de este juego. En un principio había comenzado así, pero jugar con fuego quema. Y el si que se había quemado. Y no sólo porque se había enamorado, si no porque arriesgaba todo su estándar social y todo lo construido por su familia. Andar con una sangre sucia, y con una sangre limpia que defendía a los primeros era una desgracia familiar. Pero su corazón manda, no la razón. Draco, estaba muy confundido. Estaba jugando todo lo que tenía y si lo hacía mal, todo perdería.

**_Es que una me da su experiencia,  
me encausa la vida con ella se aleja el temor._**

Siempre estuvo rodeado de chicas, pero Ginny sabía cosas que él no. Ella lo entendía, sabía comprenderlo. Le enseñaba a comportarse, aprendió a entender a la persona de al lado, cosa que nunca logró hacer previamente. Siempre se centraba en sí mismo, el egocentrismo lo invadía dolorosamente y eso mismo lo había llevado poco a poco a una profunda depresión. La cual la había atravesado conociendo a esta vivaz y pelirroja chica esa tarde en un dulce castigo de pociones. Desde ese día no pudo agradecer más a Snape, encerrarlo durante toda una tarde con Ginny había sido un verdadero dulce castigo.

**_Mientras que esa chiquilla me da su inocencia  
y sin darse cuenta me resucitó._**

Pero Hermione. ¡Oh Hermione! "No entiendo que me hace" Y nunca lo haría. La noche que la conoció había roto todas sus expectativas, siempre creyó que de haber estado encerrado con la 'sangre sucia' habría sido lo más monótono y desagradable que podría haberle pasado, pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario, había comenzado a insultarse, luego a pelear, no pararon de gritarse hasta que terminaron besándose furiosamente en el salón de trofeos, para luego pasar todo el resto de la noche explicándose y conociéndose. De verdad la castaña le había ayudado, había hecho surgir al verdadero Draco, no al frío y duro Draco que seguía fielmente las enseñanzas de su padre, si no, al verdadero.

**_  
Y cuanta ironía, que historia la mía  
son las mejores amigas y bajo este acuerdo  
la boca se calla y el juego que siga. _**

Pero el daño prevalecía todo. El daño hacia Ginny, hacia Hermione y hacia él mismo. Los tres terminarían sufriendo en un cruel juego de marionetas donde sólo él era el titiritero. Lo peor es que vivía con él temor que ambas se enterasen, siendo las mejores amigas existía claro riesgo que ambas se delataran mutuamente y todo acabará y no de la forma que el chico quería. Pero sentir ese dulce par de bocas en sus labios lo hacían callar diariamente y lo mantenían controlando fríamente este juego.

_**  
Amar a dos es mi secreto escondido  
del fruto prohibido y de un corazón.  
Amar a dos siempre camino en el filo  
pendiendo de un hilo que me ata a su amor,  
me ata a su amor.  
Las quiero conmigo, o se me abre un abismo  
y ya no existo, vivo confundido perdiendo  
lo digno por amar a dos, amar a dos.**_

El frío lo inundaba más y más. No podía soportarlo. Ya habían sido muchas las veces en la que estuvieron a punto de verse las caras. No podía permitir terminar como un asqueroso mentiroso, porque su última intención era lastimarlas. Sin contar que los idiotas de Weasley y Potter lo mantenían bajo mira todo el tiempo, aparte de sus chicas. Lo que mantenía sus relaciones era tan o más delgado que un fino cabello, que en cualquier momento podía ser cortado duramente y provocando el fin de su mundo y existencia.

**_  
Amar a dos hoy siento miedo cuanto misterio_**

No quería más, quería dejar todo y escapar. Tal vez terminar con ambas sería lo más fácil, para él, para ellas y para toda su vida. Se arriesgaba demasiado. Tenía miedo. Es verdad, algo que Malfoy nunca imagino tener. Miedo. Miedo a acabar con todo lo que amaba y lo mantenía vivo.

**_  
Amar a dos esto es enserio no lo comprendo.  
Amar a dos hoy siento miedo cuanto misterio_**

No entendía como había podido comenzar a jugar con algo tan delicado como el amor, más si agregamos que hablamos del amor de dos hermosas chicas que darían todo por él. Incluso renunciarían a todo por él. _"Draco, no me importa lo que piense mi familia, con tal que estés a mi lado soy feliz"_ decía una traviesa pelirroja mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Ahora la ambarina mirada de una castaña le decía dulcemente "Amor… Me da lo mismo lo que pienses mis amigos, mi casa o todo el colegio. Renunciaría a todo por ti"

Draco cerró los ojos dejando caer una solitaria lágrima.

**_Estoy amarrado_**

**_Amar a dos me duele en medio  
yo no lo entiendo. _**

Dolía tener a dos corazones a quien amar. Tal vez el podía entregarles todo, pero ellas no soportarían compartir algo tan preciado. Y para él era complicado, pero ya estaba tan involucrado, que el sólo hecho de pensar en dejarlas lo hacían querer desaparecer. Siempre pensó que tener dos chicas a su alcance era fácil, pero era fácil, cuando los sentimientos no estaban involucrados, y este no era el caso.

_**  
Amar a dos**_

Las dos caras de una moneda que lo llenaban por completo, que lo mantenían en línea y lo apoyaban ante cualquier eventualidad. Se quedó mirando los terrenos desde un pasillo que doblaban por ambos lados. Unos pasos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, dos personas venían desde cada lado. Después de unos segundos, los tres se miraban. Ginny de la derecha, Hermione de la izquierda. Ambas tenían los ojos rojos de llanto y miraban al Slytherin con angustia, miedo, tal vez ¿rabia? Él chico no lo sabía. Draco miró a una y luego a la otra. ¿Con quien se quedaría?

**EL FIN**


End file.
